Caught
by nancy777ca
Summary: Things are overheard, causing Laura and Lee to reveal all to each other.


Caught

They were sitting across from each other; each lost in their own duties when the noises started. Laura Rosilin's eyes shifted to the wall to their left, then Lee followed her gaze. Their eyes met briefly then quickly darted back to their individual papers. The noises continued. Soft moans and pants, increasing in volume. Laura cleared her throat and tried to focus on the task before her. Who was that? The question nagged at her. She was pretty certain as to what they were doing. She shook her head and tried to ignore the amorous noises and the effect they were having on her heart rate. Good lords.

When Laura looked across the desk at Lee, his face was crimson and he was studying the papers in his hands with a determined frown.

"Uh, Captain." Laura said in a slightly loud voice, hoping to drown out the noises coming from the other side of the wall.

"Yes, Madame President?" Lee asked matching her volume.

"Oh my." Laura suddenly said as realization struck her who the indiscreet couple was.

"What?" Lee asked, his voice increasing in volume.

"Nothing, Have you had dinner yet, Captain?" Laura asked pulling her dark framed glasses from her face and resting them on her desk. She was gonna kill Billy. Painfully. And make sure that his sweet Dee joined him in the great beyond.

"No, Madame President. I haven't." They were almost yelling at each other.

"Shall we take a break?" Laura suggested standing, desperate to get out of the room and away from passionate sounds that were making her body respond in the most embarrassing of ways. When Lee stood, Laura noticed that she was not the only one whose body had responded physically to the sounds in the next room. Following Laura's eyes, Lee lowered his head and then jerked his head up and dropped back into the chair. His skin flushed deeper.

"Actually, I'm not all that hungry." Lee lied pulling the chair as close the desk as he could get it, damn his knees.

"Perhaps I could go and bring us back something?" Laura suggested loudly as the moaning turned to cries.

"That's sounds like a very good idea!" Lee called back to her.

"I'll be right back, Captain Apollo." Laura tossed back and all but ran out of the room.

She pressed her back against the door and tried to slow her pounding heart. Shivers ran up and down her skin as her body throbbed with need. An irrational part of her imagined walking back into the room and easing the ache she knew was echoed in her military advisor. But she was a grown woman and certainly had more self-control than that! Not only that but she was the president for frak sakes! It would be an insane abuse of power to use poor Lee Adama as a scratching post. The image of running her naked body along the hard muscled contours of his made her gush warmly between her thighs.

"Oh for the love of Pete!" Laura shook herself out of her passionate imaginings and concentrated on scrounging up some food, hopefully taking enough time to calm herself down.

Lee Adama grabbed the decorative pillows on the president's couch and pressed them to his ears. Though the sounds were muffled, they were by no means obliterated. He smacked the pillow against the wall in vain. There was no way that even made a thud on their side. Frakking hell. You'd think people would have the decency to wait until they were in more private surroundings before giving into carnal urges. Speaking of which... Lee shifted around on the couch.

"Don't you even think about it!" Lee insisted squeezing his legs together which only made the swollen bulge more pronounced and caused it to rub against the front of his pants. Lee groaned at the sensation and for one ridiculous moment wished that his president was back in the room so he could take care of this. Though no one was in the room, Lee blushed an even deeper shade of red. Kara was right. He was the worst CAG in the history of CAG's. But right now, he was one damned horny military advisor. Lee raised his eyes to the ceiling and pleaded for some miracle of biology that would make his erection simply disappear. If anything, his avoidance, as per usual, was making the 'problem' bigger.

"Frakking shit." Lee groaned falling over onto the couch. It had been too long, too damn long since he'd opportunity for more than...self-exploration. He had to get a hold of himself. He was a grown man. Not some frakking randy teenager. Lee buried his face into the couch, his body shifting until he was on his stomach...and pressing into the cushions. With a helpless whimper Lee Adama realized how he had royally frakked himself even worse. His hips shifted against his will. "No you don't!" He hissed biting his lip. The woman would be returning any minute. He was sure of if and though it wasn't in the manual, Lee imagined humping the presidents couch was against protocol. Laura would fire his ass. She'd be furious, yell at him, maybe even spank him for being a very bad boy. Lee quickly shifted onto his back. He was gonna burst. Before he could stop himself, he closed his eyes and placed a hand over his crotch and with barely a squeeze, he was lost. He gripped the edge of the couch with his free hand and when he could collect his thoughts tried to figure out a decent explanation for Laura Rosilin as to why the front of his pants were now damp. With a furtive glance at the door, Lee slid off the couch, his legs slightly weakened from the small orgasmand made his way to the President's bathroom, wincing at the damp warmth in his pants. He prayed to every of one Kara's gods that Laura Rosilin's blow dryer had survived the apocalypse.

When Laura returned to her room, Lee was no where to be seen. Fighting back a groan of disappointment she was also relieved. It would be increasingly difficult to contain her, in no way abated, lust while having to sit across from him. He was probably deeply embarrassed by his arousal and had bolted as soon as she'd left the room. Yes. That sounded like her Captain Apollo. For all his bravery and fierce opinions, he really was a rather shy man, Laura mused smiling at the sweet blush that had spread over his face at the passionate sounds. Thankfully, those had abated. Laura securely locked the door and once she was safely in her bedroom, reached up under her skirt to remove her damp panties.

"Much better." Laura said softly, kicking them aside. She felt highly aroused and deliciously wicked so decided tonight would be a no-nightie night. She gave a small giggle at the play on words and naked as the day she was born, slid beneath under the covers. Her fingers found herself wet and hot even before they reached the desired destination. The cool sheets beneath her an intense contrast to the moist heat of her skin. Laura sighed as her fingers slid expertly between her thighs, pressing against the damp folds gently. Her mind danced through a favorite fantasy featuring her sweet passionate military advisor. He was rough with her. His blue eyes burning into her as he took her thoroughly, sliding into her deep and hard. His chest sliding wonderfully across her breasts, tickling them. His breath hot against her face. Laura slid her index finger slid slowly inside of her, then a second. Laura gave a whimper. No, he'd be bigger. The image of his arousal straining against his pants caused Laura to tighten around her fingers and then she added a third finger and felt deliciously stretched. She imagined him hooking his hands beneath her thighs, raising them to pump himself faster, deeper.

"Say it, Laura...Say my name." She imagined him panting in her ear.

"Lee...Oh Gods...Yes...Lee..." She moaned rushing towards her release already contemplating her second go round.

Lee was so fired, he thought as he made his way to Laura's bed. He had genuinely meant to duck out unseen when he'd heard her return but then she called his name and he froze, thinking he'd been caught. Then she'd said his name again and it had been the manner in which she had said his name...cried out his name that had piqued his curiosity. He'd made his way to her bedroom and risked a peek. She was writhing...writhing on the bed in a manner that left no doubt as what she was doing or whom she was thinking about while doing it. Her hips rolled in a quick rhythm as her hand shifted up and down beneath the blanket. Lee bit his lip as he imagined the pace of her movements directed around his cock which was stirring once again. Her eyes were closed so she didn't notice she was no longer alone until Lee was kneeling by her bed and placed a hand over her blanketed one. He didn't want to startle her too badly but encouraged, he now wanted inside of this gorgeous creature, who he himself had fantasized over repeatedly. Laura's eyes flew open in surprise and then widened in horror when they settled on Lee.

"It's all right, don't stop." Lee murmured. He kept his hand over hers through the blanket and feeling for her wrist bones, shifted her hand back and forth.

"Ooooohh." Laura sighed; the needs of her body overruled any embarrassment or feeling of wrongdoing. Her hips began rolling again, softer, shyly at being observed but then with growing abandon as her body tightened with approaching orgasm.

"Say it again, Laura. Let me hear it again." Lee whispered, moving his hand above hers joined in her self-pleasure.

"Oh Lee...Lee..." And then she was arching. Her body raised, bowed and her head dug into the pillow, glowing face intent on her pleasure while Lee watched, humbled at her trust in him, to let him watch her. Sinking back into the mattress, Laura opened her eyes drowsily and her cheeks flushed in what Lee imagined wasn't just the flow of orgasm shivering through her veins. She was silent as her eyes met his. Hesitating.

"Laura, I want to make love to you. Now." Lee stated and then sat back on the balls of his feet, waiting. Laura peeled back the blanket on his end.

"Yes." She sighed. Although he couldn't see her completely, Lee could tell from the revealed skin that she was indeed naked.

Laura watched as Lee stripped off his clothes too entranced to be shy in her appraisal. Apollo indeed. She mused, her eyes taking in every inch of bare skin as it was revealed to her. Broad shoulders, chest sprinkled with hair that Laura itched to touch, erection now dormant but stirring against his thigh. Both of which were strong and muscled and dusted with the same soft downy dark hair. Well shaped legs. Laura heard Lee laugh when she shifted over the end of the mattress to take in his feet. Long with cute toes and studiously clipped toenails.

"Has anyone ever told you, Captain Adama that you are utterly exquisite?" Laura asked amused at his pleased blush that started up his neck to cover his face.

"Don't think they've ever used 'utterly.'" Lee joked. Then the smile eased from his face. "Are you sure?" He asked her, a note of uncertainty in his voice

"Make them real, Captain." Laura whispered. Lee didn't have to ask her to explain what she meant. He'd make both of their fantasies real.

"No titles now, Laura." He said pulling the blanket off of her to reveal her completely naked skin. She shivered and her eyes looked up at him nervously.

"Reality is so much better." Lee murmured lowering his mouth to hers in a soft brief kiss before sliding into bed with her. Laura reached to draw the blanket back over them but Lee stopped her.

"Leave it off." Lee said pressing against her.

"We'll be cold." Laura warned."

"No we won't." Lee promised closing his mouth over hers. He curled his legs around hers and held her against his body, side by side, foreheads touching, breath mingling. Laura tickled against the inside of his lower lip with her tongue. Now that they were both certain, she was reluctant to rush. To have it end too soon. Lee's hand cupped one hip, fingers trailing upwards, making Laura shiver. Her breath hitched when one hand covered her breast. His touch igniting a string of small bursts beneath her skin shooting downward to pool once again between her legs. Laura felt Lee pull back slightly and move her onto her back. He didn't roll on top of her but slowly let his eyes travel over her naked skin before dotting kisses along the column of her throat.

"Beautiful...Frak, Laura...so beautiful." He murmured capturing a nipple into his mouth. Laura gasped at the heat of his mouth and her hands went down into his hair.

"Oh Gods..." Laura whispered letting his mouth pull her along a wave of fierce sensation. Then she felt his fingers sliding along her center and Laura jumped at the contact. "Too much." Laura warned at the explosion of too sharp sensation.

"I'll go slow." Lee promised gently his fingers across the moist skin until they were merely feather light brushes. His mouth found hers again. His tongue danced along her skin, from one breast to the other, then up to her mouth again. Laura felt her eyes close against the warmth of his skin next to hers but she couldn't bear not to look at him, to look into his eyes that were a devastating blue that spoke of passion and comfort all at the same time. When Laura's hips shifted a little more insistently against his hand, Lee took the hint and pressed his fingers a little more firmly. Laura sucked in her breath at the beauty of his touch.

"Lee...I want...now." Laura sighed cupping his face with her hands and thrusting her tongue greedily into his mouth in an imitation of what she wanted. He slid onto her, covering her with the heat of his body but raising himself slightly, mindful of not falling onto her. Lords, he'd been right. She was practically burning beneath the fierce heat of his skin. Laura looked up at him and couldn't resist allowing her fingers to slip into the light dusting of dark hair on his chest. He smelt of soft smoke and the regulation soap and an indistinct scent that was his alone that seemed to remind Laura of grass drenched in a thunderstorm."Gods you smell so good..." Laura murmured nuzzling his neck as she parted her legs around his hips in invitation.

Lee gave a short surprised giggle."Well that's a relief."

Laura raised her hips to slide her center along his now stiffened shaft and smiled at Lee's intake of breath.

"Laura..." He murmured covering his mouth with hers and thrusting his tongue in her mouth. Laura's hands moved down to round cheeks of his behind.

"Now Lee...please." Laura whispered urgently in his ear.

He slid in easily. She was so wet and hot that she felt no resistance when, holding the strong bones of his hips, she felt them shift beneath her fingers and inch by warm delicious inch, he thrust into her.

"Ah Gods..." Lee gasped hoarsely, holding himself still above her.

"Yes...Lee...So good." Laura sighed into his mouth as he began to move slowly at first. Laura wrapped her legs around him finding his rhythm as he moved with more assurance. His mouth sucked at her neck, breathing hot and wet and Laura distantly wondered if she was going to have to explain any marks of his possession tomorrow. Lee slid his hand between them to stroke her as he thrust but Laura pushed it aside. "I don't ...ah...want it ...too soon..." Laura explained. She wanted to hold him full and thick inside of her as long as she could. To end it too soon would mean separating from him and Laura could tell he was in no danger of releasing himself any time soon. His movements were strong, full and steady. His skin flushed hot and pink above her. Seconds...minutes...hours it could have been, Laura didn't know. She was lost in a haze of warm undulating hips and thighs. Lee's pace was a steady rhythm of fast and slow. Fast to send her spiraling to the brink only to slow down and leave her gasping and wanting. She dug her nails into the strong columns of his arms. Lee nibbled lightly at her lips then sucked her tongue back into his mouth. Tauntingly he pressed his hips hard against hers, burying himself as far as he could physically go and merely rolled his hips slowly. Her orgasm slammed into her without buildup or warning.

"Oh Gods!" Laura cried bucking up beneath him. He smiled smugly against her mouth and rode her through her orgasm, building her up to a second one. "Lee...oh lords...I can't." Laura cried still trembling. Raising her arms around his neck, Laura buried her face in his neck.

"Come for me again, sweetheart...Let me feel it around me...come again." Lee panted in her ear, hot and insistent. Laura slid her hands down his back, digging her nails into the sweat damp skin, sure she was marking him. And then when his thrusts grew in power, she was screaming again. Sated, Laura closed her eyes, certain she would not be able to move come morning. Laura reached up and sucked at his neck, marking him with mouth. Nibbling lightly with her teeth against his collarbone which made Lee hiss and give a sharp deep thrust.

"Ooooh, like that?" Laura smiled. "Lords how I just want to eat you all up, my Captain." She purred in his ear feeling him swell inside of her. Oh yes, he was nearing the edge, Laura thought with a smile. She bit gently into his ear. "Frak me, Lee. Frak me good and hard." Laura whispered. She got a breathless whimper and faster, deeper thrusts in reply. "Do it, Lee...I've wanted you to frak me for so long. You saw me...thinking of you...always...Gods yes...always thinking of you, hard and deep inside of me..." Laura sighed in his ears as her body shivered with the delicious pounding of his body into hers. "Yes...Yes...like that...Oh Lee...oh God...you're gonna...oh...again..."Laura panted matching his uneven thrusts with her trembling body. She tumbled into a softer orgasm that covered her entire body in electricity. Then Lee's eyes were closed tight above her and his body was bucking, shooting hot, thick and full into her. He reared, pushing fiercely, deep into her, pulling her hips upwards along the mattress and making her head come up against the white headboard of her bed. "Yes, Lee...Let go...let go..." Laura murmured as he drained himself and then lost the tension in his arms so that he fell heavy and hot on top of her. Laura clutched him to her breast and smiled up at the ceiling, running her fingers along the damp creases of his neck as he panted and sighed, breathless. They lay tangled in each other for a good ten minutes before Laura felt strong enough for speech.

" I don't think I'll be able to move tomorrow." Laura murmured.

Lee gave an exhausted giggle, "M'neither." He mumbled lazily.

"So you wanna know who we have to thank for this little episode?" Laura asked, sliding her fingers through Lee's the back of Lee''s head.

"Hmm?" He muttered inquisitively nuzzling her breasts.

"Billy and Dee."

"Hnngh, alwayslikedthem." Lee sighed.

"Lee?" Laura asked.

"Mmphm?" Lee murmured.

"You were right. I'm not cold." Laura whispered, placing a kiss on the top of his damp head.

"'asgood."

And then all Laura heard was snoring.

The End


End file.
